La Princesa de los Vampiros
by Joss Bonelly Cullen
Summary: en un mundo en donde lo irreal existe, donde hay hechiceros, lobos, humanos y vampiros...en donde la esclavitud reina en este mundo...llega una mujer que liberara el pueblo de la esclavitud con los humanos, no es hechicera...no es una loba...no es una vampireza...ni humana...es hibrida y ella liberara al pueblo de la esclavitud, ¿lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

**_hola!1 bueno esta fic no lo hic yo sola jiji me ayudo una amiga con la idea mientras yo escribia no tiene cuenta aqui pero su nombre es jocelyn la creadora y yo la escritora disfrutenlo_**

**_declaimer:personajes de stephenie meyer_**

* * *

La Princesa de Los Vampiros

ella esta destinada a liberarnos...

* * *

_ Mi inspiración fue la película de Moisés,_

_El príncipe de Egipto destinado_

_A liberar a los Hebreos de la esclavitud_

* * *

_"Eh visto la opresión que sufre mi pueblo en Egipto,_

_ y eh escuchado su llanto así que eh venido para romper las cadenas,_

_ que lo atan."_

Frase celebre cuando Yahvé le dice a Moisés

Que libere a su pueblo.

* * *

Prefacio

En un mundo en donde lo irreal existe, en donde existen castillos, caballeros, reyes y reinas príncipes y princesas. En un mundo en donde Lobos, Vampiros, Hechiceros y Humanos, viven juntos, en un mundo en donde la esclavitud se esparce entre el mundo de los Vampiros contra el mundo Humano y como una mujer, cambio toda esa perspectiva de ellos, llevando a su pueblo a la libertad de todas las especies que existen.

-Hoy les vengo contar la historia de cómo esto cambio.-les dije a unos niños que estaban sentados rodeándome esperando a contar la historia, sus ojos demostraban demasiada curiosidad, me senté en medio de todos ellos, esta historia iba a durar mucho tiempo.

-es algo larga.-dije

-queremos oírla.-replicaron todos ellos, les sonreí, hace mucho que no contaba esta historia, recordarla, de cómo viví todo esto. De cómo todos vivimos liberados.

-bien.-comencé…

Hace mucho tiempo en unas tierras, en donde había agua, cultivo, alimentos, bosques, animales y plantas, donde el Hombre podría vivir bien y sin preocupaciones, existían Humanos, Vampiros, Lobos, y Hechiceros que rodeaban todas esas tierras, en esos tiempos lejanos había paz y armonía en este mundo, unión entre muchos de cada especie, tal y como Dios siempre quiso, los Vampiros cazaban animales para no matar a un humano, los Humanos convivían con cualquier especie sin criticar, sin burlarse como el diablo le había echo a Adán y Eva, los Lobos convivían muy bien con los Vampiros, mientras que los Hechiceros, inventaban curas contra muchas enfermedades mortales.

Sin embargo no todo duro de ese modo…

Años después existió un vampiro, codiciado por el poder, sediento de sangre, segado por el demonio, se levanto contra las especies, convenciendo, robando, chantajeando a la gente de su especie, que hicieran el mal, que lo siguieran, que para que torturarse bebiendo sangre humana, si aquí hay demasiados aperitivos listos para beber. Poco a poco el mundo vampírico se fue levantándose contra las especies, ya que, su mundo era mas fuerte y poderosa, hubo muchas guerras, primero contra los Hechiceros, quienes terminaron derrotados y la mayoría muertos, después con los Lobos, quienes los derrotaron con mas facilidad. Sin embargo, los Vampiros querían esclavos para construir un imperio en donde solo gobernaban ellos, querían a los lobos como esclavos, pero solo la mitad logro escapar yendo al desierto, mientras que los otros se convirtieron en sus esclavos, ahora solo quedaba el mundo Humano. Por supuesto que ganaron con mas facilidad que contra los Lobos, los convirtieron a todos en esclavos, pero…igual que a los Lobos solo muy pocos lograron escapar de la esclavitud, mientras los demás trabajaban sin sueldo para los Vampiros. Los Vampiros subieron a la cima, convirtiéndose en reyes de estas tierras, obligaron a los Humanos, a construir mas hogares y nuevos para su pueblo vampirico, de las mejores, y con lo que sobraba lo utilizaban ellos para construir sus hogares, la realeza decidio llamarse Vulturi, que representaba poder ante cualquier especie y ser que existía en este mundo. Obligaban a los Humanos y Lobos a contruir estatuas de los reyes y sus hijos, a construir grandes imperios, que los alabacen, pero como los reyes no tenían tiempo de ver si ellos cumplían sus mandatos, decidieron poner a unos Vampiros que supervisaran todo, a esta gente los llamo Guardia Vulturi que se encargaban de supervisar de caer el fuego con el latigo exigirles que hagan mas. Poco a poco los ojos de los Vampiros fueron tornándose a un carmesí intenso, sin embargo Carlisle un vampiro que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con este plan, decidio nunca matar a un Humano, ni Lobo, ni Hechicero, sus ojos y el de su familia siempre fueron y serán dorados, a Los Vulturi les disgusto al principio la idea, pero con el tiempo fueron acostumbrándose. Aro Vulturi fue el siguiente en subir al trono y su sueño es construir un gran imperio, que lo haga superior a todos los demás, mandaba a construir, y construir, a los Humanos, muchos murieron con el arduo trabajo, pero Aro nunca detenio eso. Sin embargo para los Humanos existía una esperanza y una gran fe, existía una profecía que decía que su libertador será el fruto de un amor entre un Humano y un Vampiro, será el resultado, será la semilla que el Vampiro fertira en la Humana. Pasando el tiempo, esta profecía llego a los oídos de Aro.

Cegado por el poder y por miedo a que el libertador llegara a destruir su imperio, mando a matar a todos los bebés recién nacidos de toda la esclavitud humana, ya que dice la profecía que la que llevara al bebé en su vientre será una Humana, en descubrir quien fue el Vampiro no le importaba en lo mas minimo, mando a la Guardia Vulturi a matar a todos los bebés pero no les permitió beber la sangre de ningún bebé. La Guardia Vulturi obedeció a esas ordenes y fue al pequeño y pobre pueblo en donde residían los Humanos. Ellos asustados trataron con el débil intento de salvar a sus hijos, pero fue inútil, la Guardia Vulturi agarraban a los bebés y los tiraban al rio en donde se encontraban los cocodrilos para devorarlos sin piedad alguna. Mucha gente Humana decía que eso de la Profecía no era verdad ya que ninguno de sus hijos demostraba tener habilidades vampíricas, sin embargo había algo que ellos ni nadie sabia.

En una casa que pertenecía a una esclava se encontraba una mujer asustada, tratando de esconder a su bebé con sus ropas, ella no estaba sola sus dos hijos ambos de 5 años trataban de ayudarla a salvar a su hermana, la mujer sabia perfectamente que su hija, era la libertadora que iba a liberarlos de la esclavitud, por eso haría lo que fuera por salvarla, la mujer descubrió a su hija un poco, la niña tenia risos cobrizos, con la piel pálida al igual a la de un vampiro, y los ojos de la madre, la niña estaba despierta pero no hacia ruido alguno, la mujer rápidamente la cubrió con una manta vieja y casi rota a la bebé y con sus hijos salió huyendo tratando de que un Guardia no los oyera, la mujer le suplico al señor que la ayudara a salvar a su hija siguió corriendo con sus hijos, la niña llevaba la canasta en donde pondrían a la bebé, mientras que el niño llevaba la mantas para cubrirlo del frio.

La mujer siguió y siguió hasta alejarse lo suficiente llegando al rio la mujer abrazo fuertemente a su hija, mientras los niños acomodaban todo, la bebé empezó a llorar, mientras su mamá la tranquilizo con una nana que sabia no hace mucho, mientras la acomodaba en la canasta y le acariciaba los cabellos, la bebé se sintió bien sonrió y le agarro el dedo a su mamá fuertemente con una fuerza sobrehumana, pero no fue mucha a la mujer no le hizo daño, ella siguió tarareando la nana, hasta que la bebé se quedo profundamente dormida, la mujer le deposito un beso en la frente y cerro la canasta. La levanto y se metió en el rio y con todo el dolor de su corazón dejo ir la canasta, salvando a su hija, la mujer dejo escapar varios lagrimas mientras veía como se alejaba aquella canasta. Nunca le dijo al padre que tenia una hija de los dos, desde que ella se caso y tubo a sus dos hijos, tuvieron un encuentro, de ahí jamás se volvieron a ver.

La mujer tomando nuevamente la conciencia salió rápidamente del rio acercándose a sus hijos.

-Elizabeth, Anthony, quiero que vayan de vuelta a la casa de mi hermana Ángela ahí estarán bien y no les pasara nada, no sospecharan de ustedes rápido.-les dijo

-¿qué va a pasar contigo?.-pregunto Elizabeth

ella los miro y los abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Anthony.-le dijo al niño.-cuida bien de tu hermana, sálvala de cualquier peligro protégela…hasta el fin.-le dijo el niño asintió

A lo lejos se escucharon voces de la Guardia Vulturi.

-vamos váyanse.-les dijo a los niños quienes obedecieron.

Elizabeth se desvió del camino en donde se encontraba su tía.

-¿qué estas haciendo?.-pregunto su hermano

-quiero estar segura de que mi hermana estará bien.-dijo siguiendo corriendo

-¡Elizabeth!.-grito su hermano persiguiéndola.

Elizabeth seguía corriendo hasta llegar al borde del rio, ahí ella vio la canasta que la corriente llevaba, la niña la siguió va demasiado rápido , pero ella tomo fuerzas para seguir.

-¡Elizabeth!.-le seguía gritando su hermano quien estaba detrás de ella

Elizabeth la ignoro y siguió siguiendo la canasta, cuando vio cual era la dirección en donde iba, se detuvo un poco y se escondió en los arboles.

La canasta se dirigía al palacio de los Vampiros. Elizabeth-aun escondida-siguió corriendo hasta llegar al jardín del palacio, ahí vio a la reina Sulpicia-esposa de Aro- que estaba con su hija Victoria en su regazo, al ver la canasta que estaba en su rio, se asusto un poco, bajo a su hija y se acerco la canasta abriéndola, Sulpicia sonrió al ver el interior de la canasta, aunque tenia un olor muy extraño, no era de un Lobo, ni de un Humano y menos de un Vampiro pero de eso no le tomo importancia.

-¡Elizabeth!.-dijo su hermano se tapo la boca por miedo a que lo hayan descubierto

-tranquilo…ella esta salvo, y será libre, rezaré para que muestre virtud, espero que ella crezca para que vuelva y nos libere.-dijo.-vámonos que la tía nos espera.-dijo ellos desapareciendo

En el fondo Elizabeth sabia que su hermana regresara para liberar a su pueblo de la esclavitud.

Sulpicia agarro a la bebé le dio un beso en la frente y la bebé despertó y sonrió. Sulpicia se levanto y se fue caminando directo a su castillo.

Victoria la siguió pidiendo que ella también la carguen, Sulpicia le agarró de la mano mientras que con la otra agarraba a su nueva hija.

-ven Victoria vamos a presentarle a Aro a tu hermana.-Sulpicia miro a la bebé y dijo.-Renesmee.-dijo entrando al castillo

Mientras tanto la mujer solo se quedo parada mientras lagrimas caían en su rostro su hija estaba a salvo y sabría que pronto llegara la libertad para liberarlos de la esclavitud por lo pronto solo esta esperando a que la Guardia llegara y todo se volvió negro.


	2. Nieve

**_Aqui les traigo el cap espero q les haya gustado el primero aqui esta la continueacion! no olviden dejar reviews!_**

* * *

_"Enterrados todos los recuerdos_

Cubierto con tierra  
¿Dónde está el amor que alguna vez tuvimos  
Nuestro destino no está seguro"

_within temptation-fire and ice  
_

* * *

**Nieve**

Han pasado 17 años desde aquel acontecimiento, era invierno, la nieve caía libremente dejando caer distintas copas de nieve cada una única y diferente, los humanos lo han tomado de ese modo, ellos son las copas de nieve pero hay un problema, no caen libremente esos copos de nieve viven encerrados derritiéndose lentamente y solo esperando a que alguien los libere. Lejos de aquel lugar había un gran y hermoso castillo cubierto con la blanca nieve al igual que los arboles y el bosque, se encontraba una joven vestida de blanco, tal y como los caracterizan la realeza solo ellos utilizan las prendas blancas, símbolo diciendo que son puros, mientras que los esclavos usan café simbolizando la palabra impuros, la joven vestida de blanco y con una capa blanca se le podía ver en el cuello su collar simbolizando la palabra Volturi, la niña caminaba tranquilamente hacia el bosque dejando que la nieve cubriera la capa blanca de aquella niña, cuando llego al bosque se quito la capa dejando ver sus rizos cobrizos alrededor de su cara palida, dejando ver aquellos ojos marrones de color chocolate, muchos decían que aquella joven no era normal algo raro había en ella, pero el rey Aro decidio imponer una ley de quien hablara mal de su nueva hija seria castigado a muerte. La joven demostraba tener diferencias a su familia, era noble y buena, era feliz, muy feliz, tenia un don en el cual podría mostrar sus pensamiento por medio del pacto, exactamente lo contrario de Aro, le encantaban los animales pequeños como los conejos o ardillas pero le gustaba beber un oso pardo o un puma, pero no iba al bosque para eso, iba a un lugar que había encontrado hace tiempo e iba ahí cuando quería estar sola. Lo que la joven no sabia es que ella era la que liberaría al pueblo humano de la esclavitud, lo sabían todos cada ser vivo lo sabia incluyendo las plantas y animales, la joven pasa por unas flores completamente cubiertas por la nieve y en un segundo cuando pasa la joven las flores crecen quitándose la nieve de encima, la joven siguió caminando hasta llegar a aquel lugar, era un prado llena de flores silvestres, que aunque este nevando la nieve nunca cubre esas bellas flores, cuando llego ahí por primera vez había olido algo familiar pero no sabia de quien era, de lo que estaba segura era de que era un vampiro, se dejo caer en las flores mientras miraba el nubloso cielo, pensando en muchas cosas, de su hermana Victoria, su compañera, su mejor amiga, la destinada a ocupar el trono de su padre, el cual estaba agradecida, a ella no le interesa nada sobre el poder ni el trono, es mas ella piensa que no sabría como dirigir un imperio como su padre, su padre, para ella era un gran hombre, su madre una mujer hermosa y perfecta como una diosa, y su hermana su mejor amiga, vivía feliz, aunque ella no sabe como vive la gente afuera del reino de los vampiros, Renesmee así se llama, ha escuchado muy poco sobre los humanos, la que sabe mas es Victoria, pero Renesmee nunca se ha atrevido a preguntar sobre eso. A Rensmee nunca se le ha permitido dormir le han dicho que eso es solo de humanos y lobos, que si quiere ser una vampira debe comportarse como tal, sin embargo para Renesmee siempre ha sido muy difícil hacerlo, siempre utiliza la escusa de que se va a cazar para dormir por lo menos unas cuantas horas, y así poder permanecer despierta toda la noche, aunque no todos los días Renesmee puede cazar así que con ayuda de su hermana Victoria escapan de sus deberes para que Renesmee pueda dormir y Victoria se divierta un rato aunque siempre se meten en problemas cuando hacen eso…

_-¡¿Por qué, me castigan con dos hijas tan desobedientes e ignorantes?!.-dijo Aro con voz grave_

_Eh ahí las dos jovenes arrepentidas por sus actos, las dos tenían las manos para atrás, Victoria trata de contenerse de contestarle todas sus verdades pero siempre recuerda que es su padre y se resigna, mientras que Renesmee contiene el impulso de no llorar enfrente a su padre creía que nunca mas la dejarían salir sola y ver otra vez aquel lugar hermoso que había visto. Su madre Sulpicia estaba a lado de su padre vigilando que no se saliera de control, si lo hacia ella trataría de calmarlo, no quiere que sea tan duro con unas niñas._

_-padre yo…-dijo Victoria_

_-¡Silencio!, estoy hablando.-interrumpiendola.-¿por qué se escaparon de todos sus deberes que deben de cumplir?_

_Ninguna de las jovenes contestaron _

_Aro continuo_

_-Intento levantar mi reino, y para eso necesito que mis sucesores estén llenos de conocimientos y sepan como liderarlo, que no les eh enseñado nada!.-dice Aro con voz mas alta_

_-Padre la culpa es mía yo le incisti a Victoria de escaparnos de todos nuestros deberes, yo soy la responsable.-dijo Renesmee sacrificándose de no volver a ver ese hermoso lugar jamas_

_-responsable…-dijo acercándose a Victoria sigilosamente.-¿sabes lo que significa la palabra responsable?.-dijo muy cerca de ella_

_-si padre.-dijo Victoria llena de cansancio y fastidio, Aro no le tomo importancia y prosiguió_

_-¿y entiendes la gran responsabilidad que tendras cuando te deje el trono?.-dijo Aro.-cuando te lo seda tu seras el que riga todas esas responsabilidades y tendras que gobernar el reino MEJOR de lo que yo eh hecho.-dijo alejándose de Victoria. Era como la terecera vez que le decía lo mismo a Victoria._

_-¡¿pero que importancia tiene gobernar un gran reino, no lo va a destruir todo?!.-dijo Victoria enojándose_

_Aro apretó los puños_

_-¡pero una mujer débil puede romper toda la cadena que se ha ido formando por todos los años y décadas incluso siglos!.-grito_

_Sulpicia no pudo mas y se acerco a Aro tratando de tranquilizarlo lo cual surtio efecto, Aro miro a su hija con la cabeza baja y arrepentida._

_Aro suspiro_

_-puedes irte.-le dijo a Victoria, dándole la espalda_

_pero Victoria no quería dejar esto así_

_-padre.-quiso insistir pero su madre Sulpicia le hizo una seña para que no lo molestara, Victoria enojada se fue._

_Renesmee miraba a su hermana con mucha tristeza lo único que quería era la aprobación de su padre, pero trata y trata y no puede lograrlo._

_Renesmee volteo a ver a sus padres, quería defender a su hermana no iba a dejar que se metiera en mas lios sabia que todo fue su culpa y no quería dejarlo así._

_-padre.-dijo Renesmee acercándose su padre, el se volteo a verla y se acerco a ella.- tu sabes que todo fue mi culpa, ¿por qué eres tan duro con ella?_

_-Renesmee.-dijo acariciando su mejilla.-tu jamas tendras que levantar y gobernar un pueblo y cargar un peso como la corona real, su comportamiento no debe tener la influencia de nadie, ni siquiera la tuya querida.-le dijo bajando su mano de su mejilla_

_-lo único que quiere…es tu aprobación, dale a Victoria una oportunidad por favor.-dijo Renesmee_

_-puede ser hija.-dijo recapasitando.-ya puedes irte nos veremos esta noche.-dijo Aro en la noche tendrían una celebración importante y todos tenían que estar ahí._

_Renesmee asintió dio la vuelta y se fue a quel prado que tanto deseaba ver…_

Aquel acontecimiento fue esa misma tarde, se estaba oscureciendo y llegaría tarde, tendría que buscar a su hermana Victoria a su padre nunca le ha gustado que llegue tarde. Corrio y corrió hasta alejarse de este lugar al que pronto volveria a ver siguió corriendo hasta que detecto el olor de Victoria estaba sentada en un tronco aun seguía enojada aunque menos de lo que estaba hace un rato, Renesmee se rio y empezó a tararear una nana que no se sabia muy bien siempre la supo y nunca supo como ni de quien la escucho jamas se lo menciono a sus padres solo les dijo que lo escucho en algún lugar del reino, siguió tarareando.

-¿bonita vista no?.-pregunto

-fuera de aquí.-dijo Victoria le dijo apretando los puños

Renesmee fruncio el seño pero no le importo el comentario de Victoria y se acerco a ella.

-tranquila, pudo ser peor.-le dijo

-la mujer débil, así me llamo.-dijo en forma de deshonra, no soportaba ser la mas débil ella quería ser la mas fuerte y demostrarle a su padre que podría manejar un reino incluso mejor de lo que el lo hace.

Renesmee se quedo pensativa

-entiendo…¿sabes cual es tu problema?.-dijo acercándose a ella y llevándola directo al castillo. Siempre era así se peleaban y se contentaban se querían como hermanas y creían que eso nunca iba a cambiar aunque probablemente eso no quede para siempre

Victoria la miro por un segundo la mirada de Renesmee era tranquila y relajada y por curiosidad respondió.

-¿cuál?

-te preocupas demasiado.-dijo sonreindole con una sonrisa torcida

Victoria se rio

-¿y sabes cual es tu problema?.-le pregunto a Renesmee, ella fruncio el seño

-no. ¿cuál?.-dijo ya faltaba poco para que llegaran al castillo

-que hay cosas de las que te debes de preocupar…y no lo haces.-dijo sacundiendole la cabeza

-entonces ¿no creo que te alegrara de que lleguemos tarde para la celebración por ejemplo?.-dijo arqueando la ceja.

Las dos mujeres empezaron a correr Renesmee ha demostrado ser la mas rápida de todos, solo ha habido un vampiro igual de rápido que ella pero no lo mencionan demasiado. Victoria estaba nerviosa veria a su padre y la verdad no sabe que es lo que le dira a ella le preocupa y tal vez Renesmee tenga razón se estresa demasiado. La dos llegaron al castillo y se acomodaron bien para salir, y ahí estaba el salón lleno de gente vampira, el salón se veía hermoso, joyas brillando alrededor todo el salón era blanco todos los vampiros tenían que vestir de blanco solo de ese color y nada mas esa era una de las muchas leyes que se han cumplido durante años. Sulpicia se acerco bella muy bella su piel palida combinaba con las joyas de oro que traía puesta, su cabello todo, las abrazo y le dijo en susurro a Victoria.

-Victoria fuiste nombrada como la princesa del reino, ahora eres la responsable de dirigir todas los templos que hay, yo diría que fueras y le agradecieras a tu padre.-dijo y Victoria obedecio al instante.

Cuando Sulpicia y Renesmee quedaron un poco a solas mientras miraban como Victoria abrazaba a su padre Sulpicia le dijo a Renesmee mientras miraban aquella escena.

-según paree, alguien creyo que solo necesitaba una oportunidad.-le dijo guiñendole el ojo Renesmee sonrio.

Todos estaban bien celebrando aquel dicho, pero Renesmee detrás de toda aquella fiesta pudo ver a los guardias del castillo jalando a un lobo, sus pelos eran rojizos y era grande como un caballo, lo estaban jalando con una soga que le sujetaba el osico, Renesmee nunca ha visto a un lobo, y al verlo pensó que era hermoso jamas había visto algo así, pero lo que no le gustaba era que estaba amarrado sufriendo, el lobo ponía resistencia no quería estar amarrado y ser el nuevo esclavo, pero el guardia entonces saco el latigo y le empezó a dar, el lobo empezó a chillar horrible, se notaba que sufria mucho, el guardia le siguió dando de látigos pero el lobo aun quería resistir, le volvió a dar uno mas fuerte, y Renesmee del susto cerro los ojos para no ver mas aquella escena. El lobo no pudiendo resisitir mas se deja llevar. Renesmee pensó que era la cosa mas horrible, aquella escena casi la hizo llorar, casi porque trataba de componerse no quería que sus padres supieran la razón de sus lagrimas, Renesmee trato de tranquilizarse como pudo.

Vcitoria entonces la llamo.

-Renesmee.-Le dijo la susodicha volteo a verla.-ven.-le dijo llevándola en donde todos pudieran verla Renesmee se sonrojo ¿para que la quería su hermana?

-atencion todos.-les grito a los invitados.-padre, si tu lo apruebas, lo primero que hare será nombrar a Renesmee como la nueva supervisora para que vea si los esclavos hacen su trabajo.-dijo Victoria, Renesmee habia oído sobre los esclavos, aunque fue muy poco, solo sabia que la tenían que obedecer a ella y a todos los vampiros, al decir su hermana eso se sintió bien, nunca había cargado con esa responsabilidad tan grande.

En eso Rensmee voltea a mirar donde estaba el lobo, y ahí estaba totalmente lastimado apenas pudiendo caminar, mientras el guardia lo jalaba del osico.

* * *

_**hola espero q les haya gustado el cap. la verdad espero que les haya gustado**_

_**merece un review! please!**_


	3. El ruiseñor encerrado en una jaula

_**TRAILER DEL FIC. POR SI QUIEREN SABER MAS LINK: **  
_

_** www. youtube watch ?v= 7O aom rfHN Bk**_

_SIN ESPACIOS! VEANLO QUIERO SU OPINION AL IGUAL QUE ESE FIC._

_PERDON SI NO EH PODIDO ACTUALIZAR PERO AQUI TIENEN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. ESPERO QUE LOS DISFRUTEN!_

_NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS_

* * *

_eres mis salvador en mi momento de necesidad_

_cegada por la fe que no podia sentir_

_WITHIN TEMPTATION_

_"ANGELS"_

* * *

__**EL RUISEÑOR ENCERRADO EN UNA JAULA**

Después de aquella celebración, los vampiros se fueron a sus hogares, y los reyes se fueron a preparar lo que harán al dia siguiente. Victoria se fue con su padre a ayudarlo. Se sentía feliz de que por fin ayudaría y le seria útil a su padre siempre, siempre creyo que su padre la consideraba una inútil y que ella es la decepcion de toas las familias en el reino. Pero un error lo comete cualquiera no. Ella y su padre planean construir un templo aun mas grande para que crezca mas y mas.

Renesmee se fue hacia su habitación y se sento en la cama, quería dormir pero estaba consiente de que no podía, en el prado ya había dormido lo suficiente para permanecer despierta. Estaba seria, para ella que la nombraran la nueva supervisora… al principio le parecio un gran honor. Pero después se sentía algo confundida, no sabia como eran los esclavos, humanos eran lo único que sabia y también que nos tenían que obedecer al igual que los lobos, pero no sabia como exigirles que trabajen, bueno, pero para eso estaban los guardias Volturi, pero…tenia miedo eso era lo que sentía. Al recordar a ese lobo de pelaje rojizo, hizo que se sintiera confundida respecto al puesto que le acaban de dar, acaso tendría que dar de látigos a los lobos y humanos, mas a los humanos que son criaturas sumamente frágiles, que con un golpe de cualquier vampiro estaría muerto. Al recordar al lobo, la primera vez que lo vio, se sintió libre, se sintió con libertad, como si todo este tiempo ella estuviera encerrada como un ruiseñor en una jaula, ese ruiseñor que no sabia que se encontraba encerrado, y al ver a aquel criatura, sintió que al ruiseñor le abrieran las puertas de la jaula por un segundo pero solo por un segundo, lo necesario para que sintiera la libertad, pero el ruiseñor no tubo la suficiente valentía para volar, no sabia como y tenia miedo de caer. Así exactamente se sentía, sentía que el ruiseñor quería que le abrieran las puertas aunque sea por unos segundos.

Renesmee se levanto de la cama, y agarro una vela con un cerillo y sin hacer mucho ruido salio de su cuarto, cuidando que ni su padre, su madre ni su hermana la vieran o la oyeran. Renesmee se dirigía a los calabozos, bajo las escaleras lentamente cuidando a no ser escuchada, cuando llego a la planta baja, vio con gran alivio que esta ez el calabazo no tenia esa fuerte cerradura del cual nadie puede romper, abrió las puertas del calabozo. Renesmee al ver aquel lugar se sorprendio, se encontrbaa sucio totalmente a oscuras, estaba segura de que el lobo estaba en aquel lugar oscuro y sin luz totalmente a oscuras en el calabozo, haría su trabajo mañana.

-_cuando yo este acargo.-_pensó Renesmee.

Ella no quería lastimar a nadie, no tendría el valor para hacer eso a esas criaturas tan frágiles, tenia miedo, pero no tenia el valor de decirlo, la palabra miedo no existe en su padre ni el ni ninguna de su familia.

Renesmee prendio el cerillo, y empezó a buscar al lobo. Jamas en su vida había visitado aquel lugar espantoso y oscuro, solo una vez se atrevio a entrar, bueno no a entrar, estar cerca de, cuando era niña, uno años.

_Entre los rincones del castillo, se encontraba Renesmee aparentaba en ese entonces unos 7 años de edad, Victoria estaba con su padre, enseñándole acerca lo que significa ser reina y que responsabilidades tomara. Aro, piensa que Renesmee por ser la menor de las dos, es muy pronto para que sepa lo que significa tomar un reino y saber gobernar, pero nose preocupa tanto como con Victoria, ella nunca gobernaraun reino, pero Aro y Sulpicia piensan que es lo mejor que sepa acerca de eso, aun así Victoria tiene 10 años mientras que Renesmee solo tiene 7 años, es muy pronto. Renesmee se tomo la libertad de explorar el castillo, era enorme y había muchas partes que ella nunca supo. Su padre solo le ha enseñado los lugares que se supone que solo debe saber. Renesmee siguió explorando hasta que se topo con una entrada a un cuarto, la puerta tenia rejas ya muy oxidadas y tenia un gran candado negro a su alrededor, que esta hecho con un material extremademente duro hasta para los vampiros mas fuertes, ese material se descubrió un poco antes de que Aro tomara el trono, antes de que todo fuera esclavitud, los hechiceros diseñaron este tipo de material, para que les fuera mas fácil encerrar a aquellos que no cumplían las normas en ese entonces, tardaron muchos años hasta que terminaron. Renesmee se acerco y con toda su fuerza trato de romper aquel candado pero no pudo, observo sus manos y estaban rojas, le dolían. Renesmee decepcionada, empezó a caminar hasta otro lado, cuando escucho un ruido dentro de aquel cuarto. Renesmee volteo sorprendida, como en ese lugar estaba muy oscuro, no veía quien era, pero de algo estaba segura, si había algo, mejor dicho alguien ahí._

_-ayudame…ayu…dame…porfavor…ayúdame.-dijo una voz femenina mientras se acercaba a las rejas y sus manos salieron a la luz y Renesmee pudo apreciar un poco, la piel de esa mujer era blanca, muy blanca pero no tanto como la de un vampiro, pudo ver que alrededor de sus dos muñecas habían cadenas que la sostenían en el piso, cuando saco su rostro de la oscuridad, con solo el tenue de la luz pudo ver, a la mujer, aquella tenia una túnica morado oscuro, la niña al verla pudo apreciar la belleza pura, aquella mujer era muy hermosa, su cabello era rubio como los soles, que aunque se ve sucio se ve perfecto, vestia un vestido rosa palo, y alrededor de su cadera llevaba un liston dorado, la mujer tenia la mirada baja._

_-esta bien…señora.-dijo Renesmee atravesando con solo su mano las rejas para ayudarla a levantarla. La mujer levanto la mirada y la niña pudo ver sus ojos, eran morados con una mezcla de rosa palo, como sus ropas, Renesmee al verla, se le hizo familiar sus ojos, empezó a recordar todo lo que le enseño su madre y su padre, era hechicera todas y todos tenían ese color de ojos. La mujer asustada, le agarro su mano, y con solo el tacto de la piel de la niña, la mujer se quedo con la mirada perdida, absolutamente perdida._

_-Señora, ¿esta usted bien?-le volvió a preguntar Renesmee._

_La mujer se salio de su mirada perdida y miro a la niña._

_-eres tu…eres tu…tu.-empezo a decir_

_-yo que…¿esta bien?.-dijo Renesmee se sentía confundida, a lo mejor solo la estaba confundiendo con otra persona_

_-eres tu…eres tu.-dijo la mujer antes de desmayarse._

Renesmee sabia que no murió, su corazón aun estaba latiendo. Renesmee siguió buscándolo hasta que escucho un débil aullido, Renesmee reacciono y empezó a seguir el sonido, busco y busco, hasta que lo encontró, ahí estaba el lobo detrás de las rejas, y con sus dos patas traseras estaba encadenado, Renesmee se acerco mas hasta que se topo con las rejas, cerradas con el mismo material, Renesmee se ilumino mas para ver mejor al lobo, vio que tenia algunas cicatrices en su espalda, Renesmee trago en seco, y se sento de rodillas, para ver mejor al lobo. Entonces, el lobo sintió su presencia, la miro por unos segundos, que para los dos, fueron largas horas, después el lobo empezó a acercarse a ella, sin intenciones de lastimarla, y si no fueran por las cadenas que los sostenían habría tratado de romper las cerraduras, el lobo después se puso a la altura de Renesmee-que estaba de rodillas-Renesmee inconscientemente acerco su mano al pelaje de aquel lobo, y lo empezó a acariciar en la cicatriz, con cuidado para que al lobo no le doliera, no sabia que clase de sentimientos sentía, pero era miles, y con tan solo tocarlo sintió muchas corrientes eléctricas, Renesmee lo seguía acariciando.

-¿te lastimaron mucho?.-le pregunto al lobo.

El lobo maneo la cabezo, negando.

-no eres un lobo ¿verdad?.-inquirio, no, un lobo no mostraría esos sentimientos tan grandes.

-eres un hombre lobo.-no fue una pregunta

El lobo asintió

Renesmee siguió acariciando al lobo, mientras veía como el lobo cerraba los ojos.

-mañana seras esclavo ¿verdad?.-le pregunto

El lobo débilmente asintió.

-yo no quiero que seas…-dijo pensativa.-pero no puedo hacer nada…

El lobo levanto la mirada hacia la chica, se sentía confundido respecto a esa revelación, ella no olia a vampira a menos no completamente, y fue ahí que entendio todo, era ella, ella era la elegida, por supuesto, el antes de ser raptado, conocio a sus hermanos, hijos de Bella, ellos les contaron acerca de cómo era ella, claro, como no se dio cuenta antes, ahora que la esta apreciando bien, era tal y como la describían, y por supuesto también conoce a su padre, el hijo de Carlisle, Edward Cullen, quienes, por motivos de arreglar las cosas del reino tuvieron que partir lejos, en ese entonces no se sabia que Edward Cullen había tenido alguna relación con una esclava, todos se sorprendieron, la razón por el cual se supo es que Edward lo confeso después. Aquella mujer, era la prueba de que todo lo que decían era verdad estaba la misma hibrida enfrente a sus ojos y se guía por instintos, se notaba que era la primera vez que veía a un lobo, otros vampiros, lo hubieran atacado o en estas condiciones se hubieran burlado de el, lo que es lo contrario a lo que ella esta haciendo.

Renesmee dejo de acariciar al lobo.

-tengo que irme.-dijo levantándose, se dirigio a la puerta del calabozo antes de decir.

-lo lamento.-dijo cerrando la puerta mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos.

* * *

_**HOLA! espero que les haya gustado el fic. quiero su opinion porfiss mandenme su opinion ! si es malo o bueno no importa se los recibo con los brazos bien abiertos ! porfiss!**_

aqui estan los agradecimientos por los reviews

**_marriwolf: que bueno que te gusto espero yo poder actualizar mas rapido por que tambien tengo otro fic que acabar!_**

**_guest: POR SUPUESTO QUE VA A VER MAS CAPS! jeje aun falta que revelar algunas cosas!_**

**_prue capuccino: gracias,,, esa fue una gran inspiracion,,,mientras veia la pelicula,,, empezaba a imaginar como seria con os personajes de twilight si lo se muy loco pero asi fue! gracias besos!_**


	4. El ciervo en plena cacería

**_PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR!, EN ESTE TIEMPO, LLEVABA MUY OCUPADA PERO AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS ME HARIA MUY FELIZ GRACIAS!_**

* * *

_"Le temo a lo que me estoy convertiendo _  
_Siento que estoy perdiendo la lucha dentro. _  
_No puedo contenerlo más _  
_mi fuerza está desvaneciendose _  
_Tengo que rendirme."_

**_WITHIN TEMPTATION-ITS THE FEAR_**

* * *

**EL CIERVO EN PLENA CACERÍA**

_Una mujer, eso es lo que estaba viendo, una mujer que tenia cierto parecido a ella, en especial en los ojos, esos ojos iguales a los de ella, con una piel albina, tenia sus cabellos sedosos color café en forma de cascadas, no la vio muy bien porque se dio cuenta de que estaba observando algo, al fijarse bien en el objeto o persona que miraba, se podía apreciar a una mujer, una mujer esclava que tenia un expresión extraña entre varios sentimientos tenia su rostro, pero el que mas le remarcaba era miedo, si eso era lo que tenia la mujer tenia miedo, mucho miedo, sudor pasaba por su rostro, y sus labios temblaban mucho, solo se pudo ver que sostenía algo entre sus manos, que también temblaban y se notaba el esfuerzo en no hacerlas temblar, no se lograba ver que tenia entre sus manos, lo cubría perfectamente, apenas la atención estaba en ella, aun no se podía ver el objeto que tanto protegía la mujer, se estaba escondiendo, y al ver bien la escena, se vio que la Guardia Vulturi estaba afuera inspeccionando el pequeño pueblo, al verse bien, se pudo ver a Jane, Alec, Demetri y Felix en una casa con los demás atrás de ellos, Alec agarraba a la mujer esclava que estaba ahí protegiendo al objeto que no se puede ver , Alec trataba de quitar aquel objeto, pero la mujer se rehusaba, aun así era humana era débil, Alec lo quiso hacer por la buenas, pero al ver la terquedad de aquella mujer decidió hacerlo por las malas, la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos, no quería permitir que le quitaran aquel objeto, Alec pateo a la mujer contra la pared, a la mujer esclava le causa mucho dolor, por lo que dejo escapar un grito mientras sangre roja caía por su cabeza, Alec hizo tu su esfuerzo por no lanzarse hacia ella y beber su sangre, le quito lo que traía en las manos, y su pudo ver bien, era un bebé, un bebé que ahora estaba llorando por no estar en los brazos de su madre, la mujer con todas sus fuerzas trato de incorporándose, se levanto y trato de quitarle el bebé a Alec, pero entonces Jane utilizo su don contra la mujer, el dolor, el dolor, la mujer trataba pero no podía, hasta que callo al suelo y cuando Jane supo que era suficiente, la dejo ahí llorando, Alec con el bebé agarrándolo solo del pie boca abajo, les dijo a los demás que fueran a otra casa, mientras el iba al río, Alec corrió hasta llegar aquel lugar y miro al río, observo a su alrededor, y vio a otros guardias haciendo lo que el va a hacer en estos momentos, el bebé seguía llorando, y Alec hizo una mueco al oír tal ruido, apretó los puños quería beber su sangre, pero sabia que se lo tenían prohibido y alguien lo podía ver, así que ya para acabar con el fuego en su garganta, pero no podía, estaba enojado con ese bebé por hacerle desear beber su sed, busco con la mirada a un cocodrilo y lo vio, y ahí estaba listo abriendo la boca para recibir el bocado, Alec sonrió se preparo y soltó al bebé viendo como este lo estaba devorando, se tenia que alejar ya que pronto le llegaría el olor a sangre. Mientras se veía, como los otros tiraban a los bebes, llorando y sufriendo mientras que los cocodrilos se los comían si piedad alguna. Regresando a la mujer que veía tal horrible escena, aquella mujer de piel albina, se noto que tenia miedo en su expresión, ¿por qué tenia miedo?, no era el bebé de aquella mujer, ella no estaba en peligro, ¿por qué le invade tanto miedo?, la respuesta se obtuvo al bajar la vista, y ahí estaba, la mujer estaba acariciando y tranquilizando su vientre de varios meses…_

Renesmee despertó con sudor cubierto en su cara, su corazón latía desesperadamente, mientras se levantaba, solo era un sueño, aquella horrible pesadilla solo había sido un sueño, se encontraba en la biblioteca de su padre, estaba sentada en el piso, apoyada en la pared, Renesmee seguía jadeando, por haber visto todas esas monstruosidades, reconoció a la guardia, pero nada mas a ellos, a ninguno de los esclavos reconoció, solo la mujer que le parecía sumamente familiar, ¿qué habrá significado ese sueño?, ¿acaso tendrá un significado?...

-_solo un sueño.-_pensó ella era lo que se estaba repitiendo constantemente, quitando las preguntas que estaban rodeando su mente…

-¿Renesmee?.-escucho una voz terciopelada, sabia quien era esa persona

-cariño ¿estas bien?.-le pregunto Sulpicia

-si mamá estoy bien.-dijo

Sulpicia la miro por unos segundos, quito mechones de su cabello y le agarro el meton, para verle mejor el rostro.

-estuviste llorando.-no era una pregunta

Renesmee negó con la cabeza

-mi amor…-le dijo abrazándola.-¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

Renesmee no sabia que responder, por mas que quería a su madre no podía decirle que estaba así por el licántropo que en estos momentos estaba encerrado, no era por vergüenza o deshonor, si no que temía de que le hicieran algo a ese lobo, así que prefirió decir media verdad.

-solo estoy nerviosa mamá, no se que pueda hacer con el puesto que me dio Victoria.-dijo aun abrazada de su madre.

-ah…con que era eso.-dijo dejándola de abrazar y sonriéndole.-no debes de preocuparte tanto, será fácil créeme, tu padre le toco estar en ese puesto igual que tu, no fue nada difícil.-le brindo una bella sonrisa.-y no creo que siendo su hija no pueda hacerlo, Victoria esta igual, un cargo mayor que el tuyo, imagínate como puede estar ella.-ambas rieron

Sulpicia la abrazo.

-tranquila, hija, se que estarás bien, podrás con esto, no tendrás algún problema con ningún esclavo.-dijo eso tenso a Renesmee, pero Sulpicia no lo noto.

-vete a tu alcoba mi amor, descansa si.-le dijo…

Ha pasado un día desde aquella visita que Renesmee le hizo al licántropo, miles de sentimientos empezaron a recorrer sobre su cuerpo, no entendía porque agarro tanto cariño hacia aquel lobo, un esclavo, alguien que ni siquiera es de su raza, enemigo mortal del vampiro, pero no sentía odio, ni repugnancia, sintió mas curiosidad hacia aquel ser, si era un hombre lobo, ¿cómo se vería en su forma humana?, a ella no le importaría como se veía, pero así como los vampiros y hechiceros tienen sus características que los identifican, ¿qué clase de características tendrían los licántropos? Pero la curiosidad no era el único sentimiento que sentía, sentía curiosidad a la vez miedo, miedo…porque hoy el seria el esclavo, y ella le daría ordenes para que trabaje, no, ella no podría hacer eso, no solo por aquel lobo, si no por los humanos, jamás los vio, solo sabe un poco sobre ellos, pero, ella no quiere hacerle daño a nadie, a parte, Renesmee jamás ha visto como trabajan los esclavos. ¿qué haría ella?, ella jamás ha dado ordenes, ella cree, que jamás podrá dirigir un reino, y con el puesto que le dieron es como la mitad de lo que Victoria hace, ella no puede mandar, no puede dirigir simplemente no sabe como hacerlo. Renesmee estaba sentada en el cuarto, ya era de día, aunque no se veía el sol, nunca se veía el sol, si no había nieve había sombras rodeando todo el reino, hasta llegaron a considerar que el Sol era solo un mito y que no existía, pero ella si cree en eso, Renesmee solo se encontraba pensando en lo mismo, desde que dejo al lobo en aquel oscuro lugar. En ese instante Victoria llego muy sonriente, pero al ver a su hermana en ese estado su sonrisa desapareció, después de todo era su hermana, y si ella tenia un problema ella también. Victoria se acerco y se sentó a lado de ella.

-ey, ¿qué tienes?.-le pregunta su hermana.

Renesmee solo la ve por unos segundos luego vuelve su mirada en donde estaba.

-¿no dormiste bien en el prado?.-le pregunto

Por supuesto que Victoria sabia lo del prado, aunque Renesmee nunca la ha dejado verlo, y Victoria lo entiende siente que Renesmee tiene algún tipo de obsesión por aquel lugar, pero a Victoria no le importo ni le dio la mínima curiosidad.

-no…si dormí bien…-le contesta.

-entonces…¿por qué esa cara?.-le dice agarrándole el hombro.

Renesmee trago en seco y volteo a ver a su hermana, quien la miraba con esos ojos carmesí, aquellos ojos que estaban llenos de preocupación.

-no tengo nada malo…es solo…que me siento nerviosa…respecto al cargo que me diste.-dijo desviando la mirada apenada.

-tranquila.-le dijo.- yo también me siento nerviosa.- le dijo sonriéndole

-no pareces estarlo.-le dice mientras reine con una sonrisa torcida.

-créeme que si…enserio….-dijo mientras se ponía seria.-tengo miedo de decepcionar a mi padre respecto a como estoy trabajando, ¿y si no lo hago bien, y si termino haciendo el ridículo?.-y ahora ella era la preocupada.

-créeme que me siento igual.-dijo medio mintiendo, en estos momentos lo que menos le importaba era ella misma.

-bueno eso no importa…no crees.-le dijo Victoria tratando de levantarle el animo.

Renesmee se quedo seria.

-anda vamos.-dijo agarrándole la mano llevándola fuera de su hogar.

Las dos jóvenes empezaron a correr con su velocidad vampírica, aunque Renesmee no deseaba correr, no quería llegar, ojala se pudiera desviar del camino e ir aquel prado, pero sabia que no podría, seria mas un acto de cobardía, Renesmee apretó los puños por no poder hacer algo. Victoria por primera vez corrió mas rápido que ella y Renesmee dejo que ella se adelantase. Quería darse tiempo de pensar, obviamente trataría de no ver al lobo, así no batallaría en su trabajo y se concentraría mejor, por mas curiosidad que tenga.

Cuando Renesmee llego al lugar en donde los esclavos trabajan, sintió el verdadero miedo, y el verdadero significado de la palabra monstruosidad, ahí estaban, los humanos, a los que también siempre les ha tenido curiosidad, ahora mismo deseaba nunca haberlo tenido, miles, miles de hombres, con ropas cafeces, rotas y sucias, pero eso no es lo malo, tenían sangre en cada una de sus facciones, sangre, sangre, sangre, Renesmee tomo fuerza de voluntad para no beberla, siguió viéndolos bien, sus ojos estaban rojos, por el llanto, y mucho sudor caía en sus rostros, pero no solo eran hombres, también mujeres y niños, ¡niños!, tanto las mujeres y los niños estaban igual, los niños no paraban de llorar, por lo pesado que es el cargamento que les dan, y las mujeres, tratando de levantar la carga, vio que una se rompió la mano, la mujer grito por el dolor, entonces uno de la Guardia Vulturi se acerco, agarro fuertemente el látigo, y el temor se apodero de Renesmee, era muy obvio lo que iba a pasar, rápidamente el látigo empezó a golpear la espalda de la mujer, mientras que ella seguía gritando fuertemente sintiendo un dolor intenso, Renesmee no quiso ver pero su cuerpo no correspondía, vio la espalda de la mujer y vio que tenia muchas marcas de golpes, moretones y de latigazos de los que ahora les están sangrando fuertemente, ¿qué acaso la golpearía hasta matarla?

-YA NO GRITES Y PONTE A TRABAJAR.-decía un Guardia mientras le daba de latigazos, la mujer con todas sus fuerzas se paro y trato de seguir, enseguida el Guardia dejo de darle látigos, y continuo con su trabajo.

Renesmee pensaba que estaba en el infierno, tantos gritos y golpes de látigos, era demasiada tortura para unos simples humanos, los vampiros tienen una fuerza muy grande, ¡casi pudo haber matado a aquella mujer!, ¡incluso niños hacen el trabajo de esclavo!, esto no se lo podía creer, ¿en donde quedaron las enseñanzas que le dio su padre?, ¿en donde quedo cuando le dijo, que crear un reino y un gran imperio requería de esfuerzo?, pero Renesmee comprendió que el único esfuerzo era forzar a los humanos y lobos a trabajar mas.

Mientras Renesmee seguía pasando, los esclavos huían de ella, ¿acaso creían que les iba a hacer algo?, la respuesta es si, los esclavos tienen que darle paso a los de la realeza, si no recibirán un fuerte castigo, como darle latigazos por un buen rato hasta dejarlo inconsciente, o pasar una semana en la celda, sin comida ni agua, lleno de oscuridad y suciedad.

Un niño trato de levantar una de las rocas que le encargaron, pero era demasiado peso para aquel niño, no podía, pero no quería defraudar a su madre santísima que le dio la vida, aun así no podía levantar esa roca, trato y trato, pensó que si pensaba en su madre, se pondría mas fuerzas pero no es así, se debilito mas, hasta que no pudo y tiro la roca, mientras aquel pequeño niño se caía de rodillos y algunas lagrimas empezaron a caer en su angelical rostro, Renesmee de inmediato iba a ayudar a ese pequeño niño, avanzo hacia el, pero antes que lo pudiera hablar, uno de los Guardias lo levanto y lo empujo, y se golpeo en donde se golpeo con la roca que cargaba, cuando le iban a dar de latigazos, rápidamente la madre de aquel niño se interpuso, recibiendo ella el fuerte latigazo.

-Y TU QUE HACES?, PONTE A TRABAJAR.-le dijo el otro Guardia Alec…con el que había soñado, acaso, ¿su sueño le conto la verdad sobre ellos?

-por favor no le hagan nada a mi hijo, yo tuve la culpa por dejarle esa tarea tan pesada.-dijo tratando de incorporarse.

Los Guardias sin hacer el mínimo caso de lo que dijo la madre, continuaron:

-ya que la esclava, no querrá ver a su hijo de latigazos…mejor lo mandamos a la celda, ¿no?.-le pregunto Alec a Demetri, este asintió.

-_¡a la celda!.-_pensó Renesmee

Renesmee no podía creer que ese pequeño niño humano, tan frágil, delicado, iría a ese horrible lugar, sin luz, solo oscuridad, no, tan pronto como lo metieran ahí, ella de inmediato lo sacaría, aunque eso le costara un castigo de su padre, no podría dormir tranquila pensando en que ese pequeño niño estaría solo, en esa celda, sin comida, agua o luz que lo ayude.

La mama de aquel pequeño abrió los ojos en grande y de inmediato se postro a los pies de los guardias.

-¡por favor se los suplico, no metan a mi hijo a ese lugar, llévenme a mi no a el!, llévenme a mi, no a el por favor!.-decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

Demetri la miro por unos momentos, y dejo escapar una risita

-_sin tan solo ellos mismo se vieran lo ridículos que se ven haciendo eso_.-pensó

después de reírse un buen rato, endureció la mirada a la mujer, la tomo del brazo fuertemente de tal manera de que ella no se escapara y le diera un gran dolor.

-Alec, Felix.-grito Demetri, los susodichos fueron alrededor del niño y Demetri hizo una seña de que se llevaran al niño, ellos lo llevaron, agarrándolo fuertemente de los dos brazos, mientras la mujer forcejeaba y gritaba por su hijo, Demetri endureció su agarre, hasta que la mujer paro de llorar, la soltó y la dejo caer en la tierra.

-y que no vuelva a ocurrir.-le susurro Demetri yéndose a vigilar en otra área.

Renesmee le salían lagrimas por los ojos, eso fue una gran monstruosidad, el niño que veía, le empezaron a salir lagrimas por los ojos, pero rápidamente se los seco, y siguió con su trabajo, Renesmee quería abrazarlo, consolarlo, diciéndole que ella puede sacar a su madre de aquel horrible lugar, justo cuando iba a hacer eso, llego Victoria.

-¡aquí estas!, te estaba esperando.-dijo Victoria jalándola del brazo, pero Renesmee no respondía, estaba mirando hacia donde estaba el niño.

-Renesmee, ¿te pasa algo?.-le pregunto

Renesmee salió de su estado.

-si…estoy _bien.-_aunque no lo dijo con tanta seguridad.

-ven, mira.-le decía Victoria, muy feliz y admirada por ver todo esto, a Renesmee le extraño su actitud, ¿qué no ella sentía los mismo que ella?, al ver tanta monstruosidad, ¿ella no sentía lo mismo?, ¿acaso estaba tan feliz de ver a esa pobre y frágil gente sufrir?, no, Renesmee se estremeció, al darse cuenta de que Victoria ya sabia como era esto, a ella le habían enseñado mas, para Renesmee, es la primera vez que ve a un humano, o que sale del reino de los vampiros. Renesmee se quería negar ante esa idea, de que su hermana, su propia hermana disfrute tanto el dolor de toda aquella gente. Renesmee no podía ver, así que cerro los ojos, y dejo a sus instintos, y a sus torpes pies, pudieran seguir a Victoria solo con su olor, pero escucho algo que le hizo abrir los ojos.

-¡trabaja ya maldito lobo!.-decía uno de la Guardia.

Renesmee miro a que lobo gritaba, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto, no quería ver pero la curiosidad la mato y cuando lo vio se sintió morir.

Ahí estaba el mismo lobo, se encontraba en lo alto de uno de los castillos, debajo de se encontraba el fuego que servía para quemar pedazos inservibles. El lobo se encontraba tirado muy mal herido, aullando de dolor, mientras era golpeado fuertemente con el látigo que el Guardia le daba, Renesmee tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no quería ver a ese lobo sufrir, a ese no, no puede aguantar mas. Victoria volvió hacia ella y la jalo del brazo.

-ven, te necesitamos aquí.-decía con una sonrisa ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de toda aquella crueldad que invadía el ambiente?

Victoria-mientras la llevaba del brazo-siguió hablando sobre las maravillas que harán con los castillos, asombrada se vía su voz, mientras avanzaban a un espacio en donde planeaban todo sobre las construcciones. Cuando Renesmee oyó otra vez el ruido del látigo y un aullido de dolor, volteo a ver y ahí estaba de nuevo, Renesmee apretaba los puños para que no le salieran lagrimas mientras su respiración se cortaba cada vez.

-¡Te dije que trabajaras!.-le decía el guardia, su nombre era Demetri, el mismo que se atrevió a encerrar aquel niño pequeño en el calabozo.

Renesmee trato de concentrarse en las palabras de Victoria, pero seguía oyendo los látigos que recibía aquel lobo, y siguió oyendo el aullido, mientras todos los esclavos solo veían y trataban de seguir su trabajo ¿qué nadie lo iba a ayudar?, no puede concentrarse se le hacia difícil y oyendo el maldito aullido le hacia estremecerse mas, su respiración se recortaba aun mas, y apretaba sus puños tanto que con un apretón mas iba a sangrar.

Se rindió

Renesmee corrió a toda velocidad en donde se encontraba el lobo y Demetri, Victoria volteo sorprendida, Renesmee siguió oyendo los látigos, mas y mas, y se descontrolo totalmente.

-¡alto, basta, basta!.-decía continuando su camino en donde se encontraba el lobo.

Se acerco mas, y mas hacia donde estaba el.

-¡déjalo, déjalo!.-gritaba, pero parecía más una suplica

dicho esto aventó a Demetri hacia el fuego, y veía como el fuego lo consumía lentamente podía escuchar sus gritos, de dolor, y desmoronándose, ahí. Renesmee no podía creer, lo había hecho. Se cayo de rodillas

-corre.-le susurro al lobo.-escapa antes de que lleguen.-le dijo

El lobo se acerco a ella y trato de levantarla

-estaré bien, te lo prometo, pero vete, vete ya.-le dijo

el licántropo le hizo caso y con todas sus fuerzas se fue

Renesmee seguía en shock total, no pudiendo creer lo que había hecho, había asesinado a alguien, ella nunca ha matado a alguien, jamás, y ahora lo acaba de hacer todos los esclavos la miraban sorprendidos ante aquel acto e defender a uno de los suyos, mientras Jane la fulminaba con la mirada, quería desatar su poder, cuando lo iba a hacer, su hermano Alec la detuvo y le negó con la cabezo, Jane tratando de controlarse se detuvo, Renesmee respiraba con dificultad había matado a alguien, paso sus manos en sus oídos mientras lagrimas salían de su rostro, ¿qué pensaría sus padres cuando se enteren?, la matarían literalmente, así era la ley nadie podría matar a alguien que no sea un esclavo, quien lo incumpliera seria castigado a muerte, en estos momentos, solo quería salir de aquí, quería escapar por muy cobarde que fuera, corrió, corrió hasta llegar al limite de salida en donde solo se encontraba el desierto, y nada mas, justo cuando iba a cruzar, su hermana Victoria la estuvo del brazo.

-Renesmee ¿qué sucedió?.-le dijo preocupada

Renesmee seguía mal, su respiración no había mejorado y miraba a lo lejos, temblaba mucho, y estaba muy caliente. Trato de zafarse de su agarre pero no pudo, siguió y siguió.

-Renesmee tranquilízate.-decía Victoria, Renesmee no le hacia caso y seguía, se encontraba muy mal sudaba mucho, y Victoria no la dejaba

-Renesmee tranquilízate.-la sacudió fuertemente hasta que logro captar su atención.

-¡déjame ir!.-decía con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡no!

-tu viste lo que paso, lo asesine, ¡asesine a un ser, a un vampiro!.-le decía

-no pasara nada, yo puedo arreglarlo, hare que todos se olviden de eso.-le decía, con una mirada suplicante, Victoria era su hermana después de todo, pero nada borraría lo que hizo.

-nada hará que se borre lo que hice Victoria.-le decía

-yo puedo, si yo digo que eres inocente, ERES inocente.-le decía

-no importa lo que digas, no lo entiendes, ya no puedo estar aquí Victoria ya no.-se zafo de su agarre dispuesta a irse.-por favor no me sigas, te prometo que volveré, júrame que no me seguirás volveré Victoria te lo juro, pero no me sigas.

Dicho esto Renesmee se lanzo a correr, escapando…

Renesmee se encontraba en medio del desierto, estaba débil, y caminaba lentamente, tenia sed, y hambre, su vestido estaba roto y sucio, todo le estorbaba, así que se quito todas las joyas que tenia a su alrededor anillos, pulseras, aretes, todo, menos su collar en donde decía que era una Volturi, lo hecho a la tierra del desierto, Renesmee pensó que así iba a terminar, y comenzó a pensar ¿había vida después de la muerte?, tal vez su destino no seria el paraíso si no el infierno, se lo merecía y mas por lo que hizo, Renesmee no podía seguir de pie, callo en la tierra y volteo hacia donde estaba el fuerte sol, su respiración se encortaba y apretaba la arena con sus puños, su boca estaba seca, aquí era su final, todo se acabo, cerro los ojos, esperando la muerte.

De pronto, sintió algo suave sobre su espalda, se removió un poco, y si lo que tenia en su espalda era suave, ya no sentía dolor, sentía como si hubiera recibido alimento, sus parpados, trato de abrirlo, pero se le hacia difícil.

-crees que este bien, no ha despertado.-decía una voz muy maternal cerca suyo.

-crees que este bien que la hayamos recogido?.-pregunto una voz muy cantarina

-tranquila esta bien, no pasa nada

-es una Volturi, quien sabe si es peligrosa.-oyó otra voz

-tranquilo Jasper, no nos hará nada, lo se.-oyó una voz muy tranquila y pacifica.

Entonces abrió los ojos, y despertó.

Miro, se encontraba en un cuarto muy elegante, color azul claro, había muchas pinturas, y varias sillas y mesas reales, todo era hermoso, miro a las personas que se encontraban con ella, era hermosos, muy perfectos, casi igual a Victoria y a sus padres, miro a la mujer de la voz maternal, su cabello era color miel y su piel muy pálida, tenia facciones perfectas, vio al de la voz tranquila era rubio parecía mas hermoso que el dios Zeus, miro a la de la voz cantarina, era pequeña tenia su cabello oscuro, corto y sus puntas saliendo desordenadamente, tenia el cuerpo de una bailarina, y tenia facciones hermosas, miro al chico que la acompañaba, era rubio, y tenia una mirada dura, pero pacifica al mismo tiempo, cuando lo miro sintió una tranquilidad, le sonrió.

La mujer de cabellos miel, se acerco a ella.

-¿qué bueno que despertaste cariño?.- le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

* * *

_**gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia**_

**_como creen que continue la hisotoria?_**

**_espero que les haya gustado,,, seguire el fic.! lo continuare hasta el final por mas que me tarde jejej1 dejen reviews me harian muy feliz!_**

**_team Renescob fuera! _**


End file.
